


Odd Impressions

by msunicornspace



Category: Tobuscus - Fandom, Toby Turner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fighting, I Don't Even Know, Love, Pain, Romance, Stubborn, Why Did I Write This?, YouTube, fast, idk - Freeform, tobuscus - Freeform, toby turner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msunicornspace/pseuds/msunicornspace
Summary: I wrote this when I was 15?  I'm slowly going through it just to make it a little more readable and a little less dramatic, but maybe not because omg this was the peak of my teenage years and this needs to be preserved.I was in love with Tobuscus and Zelda so I named my character Farore, but I changed it this time lol





	1. Chapter 1

The light was shining in my eyes, making me wake up.  I groaned and looked at my phone that ended up sleeping with me.  Noon, Friday, June 15.  I pushed my head into my pillow.  I have to get up.  It’s Starbucks day.  Every Friday I go to the local coffee shop because my mom started it with me when I still lived with her.  Now I’m in California doing it all by myself.  But I’m not complaining, I like the time to think and work on whatever.  

 

I rolled out of my bed and trudged to my small closet that was barely a foot away from my bed.  I looked for my favorite red jeans and a black shirt with the Tri-Force on it.  For my feet, I put on plain white Vans.  I was ready for my 15-minute walk to town.  I don’t have a car, but I’m being friendly to the world!  If I had a car I wouldn’t have met the old lady, Rosie, that lives down the road.  She’s nice.  I helped her in the garden once and she offered me some lemonade and that’s how I befriended her.  Rosie’s granddaughter, Alie, is ten.  She is very shy and wouldn’t talk to me for a week.  But once she’s opened up, she’s funny.  She wants to work with animals someday and she spends a lot of time watching Youtube.

Rosie wasn't outside when I walked by, so I kept walking and soon came up to the coffee shop.  The girl I see every Friday afternoon greeted me and asked if I want the usual- a mocha frappe.  Quite simple.  I smiled and did a quick nod.  She got to work on my drink and I waited.  There was only one person in here and he was working on something on his computer.  I looked to the far back corner and saw it was empty.  Good, I can sit there and not be bothered.  The girl handed me my frappe and I went to the back.  Once I was sat down, I pulled out my phone and turned on some music.    

I came to California because it wasn't Arkansas.  I had a scholarship for a small school and only went for one year before dropping out to just work in a bookstore and play video games.  I didn't tell anyone but my mom about the scholarship and basically left in the middle of the night.  Only one person messaged me on social media constantly for at least a month.  At least he noticed.

My thought train fell off the track when a man sat down across from me.  _What the hell?_ He had messy hair on his head, almost curly and dark brown in the dim lights.  He wore a bright blue t-shirt that had blocked lettering and sunglasses rested low on his nose.  I don't know how long I stared until his lips moved, signaling me to take off the earphones.  

"Hi," he said with a smile as if we were friends meeting up.  

"Um, hello?"  I tried to give him my best, pointed look, but I don't think he got the pointed part.

"I saw your shirt and was like 'oh, this chick seems cool'." He used his hands a lot as he spoke, which was kinda weird.  

"Yeah, I like Zelda," I looked down at my phone so I would seem busy.  Can I pretend to take a call or is that too rude?  He's the one who sat down with me, though!

"I do too!  What's your favorite game?" 

"I just want to be alone, man," I told him point blank.  He blinked and a frown formed.  

"Okay, I'm sorry.  I've just seen you a few times before and you're always by yourself."    

“Maybe I _want_ to be alone?” My tone was getting harsher by the second.  I don't know who this man is and I don't know what he's doing looking at me in here.  

“I think you need a friend.”  

“I am perfectly fine without one.”

“Everyone needs a friend.”

“I’m not everyone.”  Who does this guy think he is?  I do fine on my own here and I don't need some strange guy coming up to me.  

"Well, I need a new friend and what better way to make one?"  His grin had turned more mishevious and I could just barely see the twinkle in his eye over his sunglasses.  He made me think of an elf or a leprechaun.  

"Who said I'm that friend?" I narrowed my eyes at him.  

"I don't you could be," he shrugged.  "I take it you come here every Friday?"

"I-I-"

"We could meet up again next Friday!"

"Sky!"  A young unmistakable voice called my nickname.  I looked over the man's shoulder and saw Rosie walk in with Andy at her side.  Alie was now running towards me and Rosie was slowly following.  "Sky, I get to spend the weekend with Grandma!"  She was now bouncing at my side, ignoring the man who was with me.

"Alie, come on, Sky's with a friend," Rosie gave me an apologetic smile and grabbed her granddaughter's hand.  That's when the youngster noticed this random guy in front of me, gasped loudly- is it normal for 10 years-olds to not understand the whole "inside voice" thing?- and covered her face with her hands. 

"Hey, what's wrong?"  He asked her.  "Is there something on my face?"  I heard her muffled giggle and she peeked out at the guy.  

"Tobuscus," Alie said softly.  Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were red.  I have no idea what made her get all embarrassed, but I couldn't help but look at the man a little closer.  He took his glasses off and he had such a friendly grin that I almost smiled.  I looked down at his shirt again and was able to read the letters on it better: TOBUSCUS.  Was that what Alie just said?

"Audience?" The man put a hand on her shoulder and she basically jumped into his arms.  Rosie made a noise and I sat back.  What's happening?  Who is this Tobuscus guy and why is Alie hugging this stranger trying to "become my friend"?   

"He must be this Tobuscus guy Alie's always talking about," Rosie spoke to me from the corner of her mouth.  

"She hasn't told me about him,"  I had never heard the name Tobuscus come from Alie's mouth until just now.  

"Sky, he's a Youtuber!  You know a Youtuber!"  Alie had finally loosened her grip on the guy and turned to me.

"Oh yeah, we're best friends now!"  Tobuscus winked at me.  I gaped at both of them and crossed my arms.  This isn't how I want to make friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosie stayed to talk to me while Tobuscus and Alie could hang out.  Tobuscus bought her a hot chocolate in the middle of summer- Alie lost her mind she never heard of such a thing- and bought Rosie a tea.  Such a gentleman.  

"How'd you two become friends?" Rosie asked me.  

"We aren't friends," I said quickly.  "We literally just met.  I don't know what he's talking about."  

"Oh," Rosie nodded her head and smiled, "Alie's shown me some of his videos, he seems like a funny guy to be around."

"Well, I find him to be a little too annoying for my taste." I pursed my lips.  I kept my eyes on the two in front of me, both acting like 10 year-olds and coloring on some paper Tobuscus pulled out of thin air, I guess.  Maybe it's from the guy just trying to work a few tables away.  

"You've been here for two years now and have no friends, how did you not meet anyone in that college you were at?"  

"Make myself look as unfriendly as possible?"  I shrugged.  "I don't know, I'm just fine with you and Alie."  

"I'm glad, but a 21-year-old should be going to parties."

"Were you going to parties at 21?" I asked Rosie with a smirk.  She did not look like she could have been the partying type and I know she doesn't drink any sort of alcohol.  She laughed.  

"I had a kid when I was 16, I didn't have time for parties!"  It's not uncommon from me to hear this from the older generation but I was still always taken back.  

"Grandma, is it okay if I'm in a vlog with Toby?!" Alie shouted as if she was from the other side of the room but she was right across from us. 

"Um, how about we go outside and you can do it," Rosie gathered her purse and I guess I had to follow.  Tobuscus, Toby, whoever this guy is, took the chance of not having Alie on his arm to look back at me.  

"So, we're meeting here next Friday, right?" I blinked, not understanding the question so out of the blue.  He had a half grin, showing some very shiny teeth.  

"I guess," my lips formed the words before I actually thought about the answer.  It was if I was under a spell.  His face lit up for a second then he turned away to take out his phone and started talking to it with Alie jumping up and down at his side. 

"I guess you have a date," Rosie's thin old body slinked past me, sipping her tea as if she just witnessed the greatest thing ever.  I wanted to stomp my foot and leave the coffee shop but Alie remembered me and called my name.  I guess I have no choice.     

I had to watch Tobuscus talk about his life and jump around with Alie for a good ten minutes.  He was "vlogging" for his channel and I guess he made good content with Alie.  She was so excited I had never seen her so out of her shell.  I was a little jealous I didn't get that treatment when I met her, but I'm no "Youtube Celebrity".  After the vlog, Rosie took Alie home and it was just me and Tobuscus again.  

"So now you can act as you know me," Toby said once Rosie and Alie turned the corner. 

"What?"

"Come on, you knew I'm Tobuscus."  

"No, I didn't and I want to take back my agreement to next Friday."  I shook my hair, letting my blonde hair whip my face.  

"You don't watch Youtube?" Toby's face kind of fell.

"I..." I stopped. "No, I don't, I have better things to do." 

"Huh," Toby shoved his hands in his pockets. "I think you should give me a chance, I'm not just some weirdo who stares at you from across the coffee shop."

"Have you been doing that?"

"No!  No," he laughed with his head thrown back.  "I have seen you a few times, but I don't know, you just sit there by yourself.  I thought maybe I could try to talk to you."  

"Did it turn out as well as you dreamed?"  What was this, some sort of romance novel?

"Not exactly, but you wore a Legend of Zelda shirt and knew I could start with that."

"I do really like Zelda, I don't know if you could keep up with my conversation."  I don't know what it was, but I was starting to loosen up around him.  I didn't feel so defensive.  

"I have a Youtube channel dedicated to gaming, I don't think you could handle my conversations!" He teased me.

"Really?  What do you play?"  I asked, feeling confident in my social skills now.  

"A lot of Happy Wheels and Minecraft."  Toby chuckled.  "But I really like horror games.  I really like all games."  

"I haven't heard of Happy Wheels, but I used to play Minecraft.  I kinda grew up, though." He was smiling and shaking his head at me.  

"If you couldn't tell earlier, I have a lot of energy."  

"Yeah you do, I've never seen an adult match with a kid's energy."  I laughed.  He was so nice and easy to talk to.  I didn't know what came over me, but I guess it's okay.  I guess Rosies right and I do need friends and to be getting out of my apartment more often.             

"I've got to head out, I've been out longer than I meant to be and need to go see a friend," Toby said, looking at his phone.  "So I'll see you next Friday?"  

"I guess so."  And with that we parted ways.

 


	3. Chapter 3

I got up the next day-well no, it’s Saturday, which is when I fell asleep.  So I got up the same day at six in the afternoon.  I slowly got up and took a shower.  The water was warm, but it woke me up.  I got out and dried off.  I looked outside to see clouds forming.  Eh, I’m sure I could walk around and get home before it rains too bad.  So I put on black jeans and white Beatles shirt on.  I went outside and decided to explore.  I haven’t been in the neighborhoods close by.  I could start there.  I put on my earphones and headed out of the complex.  

Toby decided to make himself present in my mind.  He was funny.  I had to admit it.  I don’t like how he just came up to me and tried to be my friend, but that was my stubborn loner side.  He was just being nice.  I wish I could look up a video of him, I'm sure he's got good gaming content and I want to see what this Happy Wheels game is.  

I suddenly felt a small drop of rain.  I looked up to see the clouds were getting dark pretty darn quick.  Maybe I can get home before thunder and lightning hits.  I looked at my surroundings.  How and when did I get here?  Did I really take that many turns?  I don’t know these streets.  I know I was not outside for this long.  Oh God, I hear thunder.  That means lightning.  Oh God I’m going to die!  I just stood there, like an idiot, as rain started to pour.  I could see the flashes of lightning now.  I’m going to die!  I don’t like being outside in thunderstorms!  But my body felt frozen on the corner of the street.

“Hey!”  I heard a man call from behind me.  I turned around to see Toby standing on his porch.  “Come on!” He waved me in.  I thought for a second.  Could I just go into a- BOOM.  I’m running.  I kept running until I was in the living room of his house.  I was shivering from being scared and the cold rain.  A small dog- Shih Tzu?- came running at me.  He was panting and looked friendly so I gave him a few pats on the head.

“You are wet,” Toby commented, slightly amused.  I looked around me to see I made a puddle on his wooden floor.

“I’m so so-”

“Shush gurl!” he laughed with some ghetto tone.  “I have some extra clothes and a shower.”  He started to walk to his room.  I followed close behind.  His room was a mess of props, clothes, and a couple of laptops.  He got some blue jeans and a green shirt out for me.  I took the clothes with a shaky, wet hand.  

“I don’t own any bras or panties,” Toby said with a smirk. I punched his arm.

“Well, I’d hope not.” He laughed.  Then he took me to a bathroom that was close by.  

“Here you go.” He opened the door for me.  “The towels are under the sink.  I only have my shampoo and soap, so you’re going to smell like a guy if you use it.”  

“If I look like one,” I raised the clothes he handed me, “might as well smell like one.”  Toby laughed again.  Was I really that funny?  Toby left me to take my shower.  I took out a towel and put it on the closed toilet seat.  I slowly took off my clothes and draped them over the sink.  I feel weird standing in this man’s bathroom.  I only met him yesterday and the first part he annoyed me.  Might as well get this over with so he can maybe take me home.  

His soap smelled quite nice.  It wasn’t that Axe crap.  I wouldn’t mind hugging him if it meant I got to smell this.  I got out and dried off.  I didn’t find a hair dryer thing, but it doesn’t matter; I don’t use one anyways.  I put my hair up in a towel turban as I put his clothes on.  The shirt was a little big on me, but it was fine.  The pants though were way too big.  They were long, covering my toes, and baggy around the waist.  I had to keep a hold of them so they wouldn’t slide off.  

“Toby!” I called when I opened the door.  The dog came running up to me.  I kneeled down to give him some love.

“You are so cute.” I cooed.  The dog had his mouth open, looking like he was smiling.  

“His name’s Gryphon.”  Toby’s amused voice made me jump and fall onto my butt.  He laughed but held a hand out to help me up.  His hands were so much bigger than mine and so much softer than I thought they would be.  And with us being so close, I could finally see his eyes; hazel with a golden tint in them.  Everything about him just seems perfect.  His teeth, his eyes!  And even though his hair is always messy- with freaking sideburns, might I add- he makes it look good!  

I was brought back to my senses when I felt the jeans slowly slide down my waist.  I quickly grabbed them.

“Belt?” I asked.  Toby smiled and brought me back to his room.

“This won’t fit, but it’ll be better.”  I took the belt and lifted up my shirt, not caring he saw a part of my stomach.  It’s just my stomach.  But when I looked up, he was looking away and blushing.  Not heavily, but his cheeks were still red.  Aww, is the big famous star getting bashful from a little tummy?  How cute!  

A large flash of lightning made me jump and take a step closer to him.  I didn’t mean to, it just happened.  

“You okay?” He asked.  The thunder came next, crackling at first, then ended in a bang.  I took another step to him.

“I’m just very terrified of thunderstorms,” I said, trying to sound brave.  

“But you’re inside, you nugget.”

“Stop calling me a nugget.” I tried to stay serious, but a smile broke loose.  “I was almost hit twice when I was younger.  I don’t care if I’m in our out.”  

“You should be glad that you’re here though.  I know I’m glad.”  Did he really?  I didn’t really know what to say, so I shook my head at him.  It got silent, but Toby changed the subject.

“Wanna watch a movie?” He asked.  “I’m not bringing you home so you can hide under the covers by yourself.  I’m going to help you through this.”

“By distracting me?”

“Yes!”  Toby went off to a room.  I laughed and followed.  We were in the living room.  The television was already on.  Toby plopped down on the couch and patted the spot next to him.  I sat down next to him, feeling like this was a normal thing; me going into the house of a guy I just met, taking a shower in his bathroom, and now watching a movie with him.

“What do you want to watch?” He asked, scrolling through HBO.  I watched the movies go by when one suddenly caught my eye.

“Django!” I called, leaning forward with my hands out.  Toby stopped and went back to Django Unchained.  

“What’s that?”  I gasped at him.

“You’ve never seen Django?  You, my good sir, are missing out.”

“Who’s in it?”

“Leonardo DiCaprio, my husband, Jamie Foxx, and Christoph Waltz.”

“DiCaprio’s your husband?”

“Oh yeah.” I nodded my head.  Toby breathed out a laugh and played the movie.  He got up to turn off the lights.  

“Do you want anything to drink or eat?”  He asked.  I shook my head.

“I’m fine.”  He came back to sit by me, but this time he was a little closer.  I ignored his presence and watched the movie.  Since it was darker in the room, it was easier to see the lightning.  That storm was still going.  I looked for a nearby clock.  It was eight thirty?  Time flies when you’re in a dude’s house!  This movie is long, so I probably won’t be home until midnight.  Not like I go to bed earlier than that on weekends anyways.  

I was starting to feel sleepy and I was nodding off.  Toby must have noticed because he scooted a little bit closer to my head was just by his chest.  I lost all the craps I give and lay my head on his chest.  His heart was beating fast, but I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't remember falling asleep but when I woke up I was not in my own bed.  There was a dog cuddled up next to my stomach.  This bed was also bigger and warmer.  And it smelled like the soap I used last night.  I looked up to see it was still dark out.  I looked at a clock on the nightstand.  It was seven in th morning.  God, this is freaking early.  I was awake and there’s no way I’ll be going back to sleep any time soon.  

I got up, waking Gryphon, and made sure to be quiet.  I was in Toby’s room, but he wasn’t in here with me.  I was happy because if he was out and I still had my clothes on, that means nothing happened.

I walked out of the room and went to the left.  I felt like a zombie as I walked.  I’m sure my hair was a mess.  I found the kitchen.  The washing and drying machines were in there too, the buttons on the washer bright.  I looked at it.   _Done._ There weren’t many clothes in there, just a shirt and pants.  My shirt and pants.  I sighed and took them out.  Then I put them in the dryer.  

I didn’t want to snoop through Toby’s food, so I kept walking.  The front door was next to the kitchen.  So that means the living room is to the right.  

I could hear small snores coming from the couch.  Toby was there, one of his legs hanging off of the couch.  He was on his stomach and his mouth was open, slightly drooling.  I giggled at the sight.  The dork even sleeps like a dork.  I felt bad he was stuck on the small piece of furniture.  My stomach growled and I grabbed it, hoping that would make it shut up.  

Toby groaned and pushed his face into his pillow.  Great, my stomach woke him.  Toby kept his face pressed to his pillow as he stretched out his legs.  Then he moved to his back and looked at the ceiling for a while.  I cleared my throat.  He kind of jumped and looked at me.

“Good morning.” I waved.  

“Mornin’.”  He rubbed his eyes and sat up.  

“Sorry for waking you.”

“It’s fine.”  He looked so tired.  Way to go me.  

“If you give me permission, I can make breakfast while you sleep some more.”  I suggested.  Toby stood up and shook his head.  

“I’ll make it.”  He was going to walk by me, but I grabbed his arm.  Jesus, he must work out.  Toby turned to look at me.

“I’ve taken your clothes, your shower, your bed, and now you’re doing my laundry.  Let me do this.”  Toby was frozen, but then he nodded and went back to the couch.  I win.  I went back to the kitchen and to the fridge.  I hope he has eggs.  He does!  The only thing I can cook, other than cereal, ramen noodles, and pizza bagels.  

I made some eggs for myself and Toby.  I ate the eggs, standing at the counter.  Toby came shuffling in as I finished.  He smiled at me and got a plate.  He scooped some eggs up and sat on his counter.  He took one bite and his tired face brightened.

“This is good!” He said, shoveling the food into his mouth.  I laughed at him as his cheeks started to poof out.

“You’ve gotta swallow!” I said.  He looked at me for a second then pretended to choke, hitting his chest.  I laughed some more.  When he finally swallowed he laughed with me.  We sat and stood there laughing because of his stupidness and our sleepiness.  I was getting used to this man.  

“After your clothes are dry, I can take you to your place so you can change.  Then maybe we can hang out.”  Toby took my plate out of my hands as he spoke.  

“I have nothing better to do, so why not?”  I shrugged.  Toby clapped his hands and jumped up and down like an excited child.  

“I need to take a shower.  I’ll be back.”  He went around the corner, but quickly came back. “I know you want to see my abs of steel, but no peeking.”  I rolled my eyes at him.  He seems to be opening up.  If I remember correctly, he wasn’t shy _at all_ in his videos.  But he seemed just a little shyer in real life.  I feel like I just witnessed a part of his hyper side.  

“Oh, if you need to, you can use one of the laptops on my floor.”  He came back, this time with his shirt off.  Oh okay, that’s cool.  Just show your abs off to me.

“I thought you said no peeking?” I teased.  He widened his eyes and moved his arms so he was covering himself.

“Don’t look at me!” He cried in a feminine way.  I laughed again as he ran away.  He is going to make me lose my laugh box if he keeps this up.    

Toby said I could get on one of his laptops.  I don’t know what I’d do on it, but I guess I could watch some of his videos.  Maybe he was hinting that I should do that.  Maybe I’m looking to far into his words.  Either way.  So I went to his room and took a Mac.  I sat on his bed and Gryphon jumped up next to me.  I got on Guest and waited for it to load.  I looked up and listened to the shower running.  Toby is naked in the room next to me and I’m not spazzing out.  Andy would be having a heart attack.  Any of his fangirls would be.  But I’m sitting here calm as fuck.  And now I feel weird from that thought.  

I got onto the internet and went to Youtube.  I typed out Tobuscus and clicked on the first video.  It was a Happy Wheels playthrough.  He was acting like an insane person but it was funny.  I kept going through his playthroughs, not noticing the shower turning off.  I was laughing loudly when I heard someone clear their throat.  I looked up, and Toby was there in jeans, but no shirt.  Why do you have to be so toned and muscular?  

“Whatcha watching there?” He asked slyly.

“Oh you know, just your face.” I shrugged and turned back to the screen.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“I am actually.”  

“I posted that video I made with Alie.  It’s on my main channel.”

“Which is?”  Does he really expect me to know that?  Toby came over to sit by me.  He was still wet and smelled really freakin’ good.  I probably smell just like him at the moment, but it works better on him.    He took the laptop and went to his main channel.  

“Here you go.” He handed it back to me.  I watched the video and could see myself in the background on occasion.  

"Ugh, I'm in the video!"

"Barely!" He laughed at me.  "You could be in another.  I make a Lazy Vlog every day, and since we’re hanging out together...” He left the rest of the sentence for me to figure out.  I sighed.

"I swear."


	5. Chapter 5

Toby drove me to my apartment.  It was a quick and silent drive- other than me trying to tell him where to go.  It was easier to find my way back in the daytime and in a car.  Toby parked and I got out.  I looked back at him, waiting for him to get out, but he was just tapping away at his phone.  

“You can come with me.”  I said through the window.  He put his phone down and got out.  I lead him to the second floor where I lived.  I opened the door and suddenly felt embarrassed.  His house is so much better compared to mine.  The walls were dirty from past owners and the carpet was stained with God knows what.  I never got around to cleaning it because I don’t have enough money, and I’d rather not do it on my own.  

“Not the cleanest thing I’ve seen.” He commented.  “But it’s simple.”  Well at least he likes it.  

“I’d tell you that you can sit on the couch, but I don’t have one, so just hang out here.”  I told him.  I went to my bedroom and closed the door.  I doubt Toby would come this way, but just in case.  I took off his clothes and put them on the bed.  I’ll wash them tonight.  I changed into some shorts and a tank top.  It was warm today.

“What do you want to do today?”  He asked.

“I don’t know.  Anything you want.”  I don’t really know what there is to do here.  I never go out places.  

“We could go to the beach.”  He suggested.  

“Then the beach it is.  Let me grab a towel and a swimsuit.”  I went back to my room and got my Batman bikini and board shorts.  Yes I wear board shorts.  Toby can deal with it.  I put the swimsuit in a small backpack and found my phone on my nightstand.  I had a few messages from my mother and an unknown number.  I’ll check them in the car.  

“We’ll have to go back to my place so I can change.”  He said when I came out.  

“Okay, I’ll just change at your place too.”  We went back to his car.  I took out my phone.

“I think you’re a decade late.” Toby teased.  

“Shut up, it’s good for the one thing i need; texting.”  I read my texts.

 

From: Mummsy

To: Skylar

Hey, Tom really wants to talk to you

 

From: Mummsy

To: Skylar

Honey?  You there?  You might be mad at me...

 

Why would I be mad?

 

From: 674-389-9927

To: Skylar

Hey :) I’ve missed you.  A lot.

 

From: 674-389-9927

To: Skylar

I guess I should tell you who this is.  It’s Skylar :)

 

Tom?  He texted me?  Oh so that must be what my mom meant.  She gave him my number.  Oh God.  

“You okay?” Toby’s soft voice made me turn to him.  He looked worried, so I guess I didn’t hide my surprise and anger very well.  And we were at his house already.

“Yeah.  It’s just...”  What do I tell him?  It’s not that big of a deal, but still.  

“It’s not a ‘just’.  Somethings wrong.”

“This guy I used to like texted me.”

“How is that a bad thing?”  

“He wasn’t supposed to.  I told him to forget about me and now he’s got my number.”  Something passed over Toby’s face.  

“Let’s change and then we’ll continue this.”  He got out of the car.  I followed and changed in the bathroom.  I came out and Toby was waiting for me.  We went back to the car and he started to drive to the beach.  

“So you like this guy, but told him to leave you alone?  Why?”

“Because I wanted to move here to start over.”  I shook my head.  "I don't know, he was kinda saying weird things before I left."  Toby frowned.  

“How many other people did you tell off?”

“Just him because he wouldn’t leave me alone.”  

“He seems to really care about you.”  I looked out the window.  Does he?  I guess I should’ve figured that out.  Taking me in if I was having a bad time with my dad, listening to me, laughing at my stupid jokes.  Christ.  

“I don’t know.  I just want to forget him for today.”  Toby nodded his head.  

“Do you still... like him?” He asked.  I thought about that.  Tom hasn’t been on my mind so much.  Toby has.  Of course he has.  I’ve spent two days with him.  He’s funny, nice, and...cute.  Nope.  Nope.  I don’t like Toby.

“Yes.  I do.” I finally said.  I like Tom.  Not Toby.  Toby is a friend.  I don’t care how hot his body and face is.  Toby is just a friend and he will stay that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Toby’s POV:**

I drove to a part of the beach that was empty of people.  I wanted it to just be me and Skylar.  We’d spend the day together, laughing and having fun.  Nothing could bring her back down.  I’ll let nothing remind her of that guy.  

We got out and put our stuff down by a rock.  I took off my shirt and I could feel Skylar’s eyes run over me.  Out of the corner of my eye I could see her once again blush, but she turned away.  Now it was my turn to watch her take her shirt off, but I only saw her back.  When she turned around I had to hold in a gasp.  She had a Batman Bikini top and board shorts.  Her flat stomach was showing and the shorts hung low on her hips.  I was curious why she wore the shorts though.

“You wear board shorts?”

“Yeah.  I don’t want to blind people with my thighs.”  She crossed her arms over her torso.  Is she really that shy about herself?  Oh, honey.  

“Do you see anyone here?” I smiled sweetly.

“I see you and your nugget face.”

“Hey, I thought you said no more nuggets!” I laughed.  

“I lied.” She stuck her tongue out.  I smirked and picked her up, swinging her over my shoulder.  

“Toby!  Put me down!” She shrieked.  

“This is what you get for lying!” I held onto her tightly.  She was wiggling and kicking; I was afraid I was going to drop her.  I got into the water, waist deep, and threw her in.  She screamed and came up splashing me.

“I hate you!” She said between laughter.  I laughed back and splashed her.  She’s so cute jumping around and splashing me.  She looked like she was having fun.  I know I was.  She tried to dunk me, but couldn’t do it, so I’d do it to her instead.  I could tell she was getting tired because she was getting slower.  She came to my back and jumped on.  I wrapped my arms around her legs and felt her head lay on my shoulder.

“I’m already sleepy.”  I could feel her smile and sigh.  She’s perfect.

“Skylar!” Someone called, making her jump up and slide off my back.  I looked over by our stuff to see a man standing there, waving.  Skylar didn’t look too happy.

“What’s wrong?”

“Tom managed to find me.” She whispered.  I guess Tom is the guy she’s been talking about. Skylar trudged through the water and I followed closely behind.  As we got closer I got a better look at this guy.  He was taller than Skylar, but shorter than me.  He had short black hair that was spiked up at the front.  He was thick with muscle and I would not want to be in a fight with him.

“Oh my God, Skylar!” Tom ran into her arms.  I was feeling awkward and I could see Skylar tense as she hugged him back.  Tom pulled back to look at her.    
"God, you're beautiful."  I wanted to throw up.  If I was Skylar I’d hit him.  She doesn’t seem like the person who wants to be treated like she’s somebody else's property.  

“Who’s this?” Tom looked finally looked at me.

“This is my new friend, Toby.” Skylar said. I smiled politely.

“Oh, you’re Tobuscus, aren’t you?  I’ve seen some of your videos.” Tom put his hand out.  I shook it, but didn’t say anything.  I don’t like this guy, no matter how much Skylar liked or likes him.  He turned his body so he was blocking me off from Skylar, making it clear that he wanted a private conversation.  But I saw the way Skylar looked up at me.  She was pissed off and wanted to go.  But if she likes him so much, why is she upset?


	7. Chapter 7

**Skylar's POV:**  
  
Tom didn’t have a swimsuit with him- why would you come to a fucking beach without a swimsuit?- so we were all stuck sitting on the towels.  Tom was chatting away about Kansas, but I wasn’t listening.  I was wanting to be with Toby.  Just me and Toby.    
  


“So Tara came up to me and asked me out.  She said she’s liked me since you brought me up, but was too nice to actually take me from you.  But I told her my heart belongs to my Skylar.”  Tom rambled.  So he has practically just admitted he likes me.  Nice.  Why now?  

 

“Are you two dating?” Toby asked, acting like he knew nothing.  

 

“No, but I hope to.”  Tom took my hand.  His hand was clammy.  I can’t believe I wanted to hold this hand once.  I shook my hand away from him and stood up.

 

“Well Tom, it was nice seeing you, but I made plans with Toby.” Toby looked confused at first, but he quickly played along.

 

“It’s kind of rude to just butt in.” He looked apologetic to Tom.  

 

“I’m sure you can make room for one more.” Tom smiled up at me like an idiot.  Not like a cute idiot, like Toby, but a total idiot.  Toby looked at me.  Well fudge muffins.  I guess I could play sick.

 

“Ah, my stomach is starting to hurt.” I bent over.  Toby and Tom stood up.  I hope Toby knows I’m still acting.  

 

“It must have been those eggs you ate this morning.” Toby said, rubbing my back.  

 

“How do you know what she ate?” Tom snapped.

 

“Because she came over this morning.” Toby lied calmly.  

 

“Can you please take me home, Toby?” I asked pitifully.  Toby started to “help” me walk.  

 

“Wait, I can do it.” Tom stopped us.  

 

“No it’s alright,” Toby said. “I have nothing better to do.”  

 

“You should drive around and explore.” I told Tom weakly.  He looked between us with squinted eyes and I knew he thought something was up.  

 

“Fine, but text me later.”  He said, letting us go by.  Toby grabbed our things and brought me to the car.  We got in and I sighed.  

 

“Thanks Toby.” I said when he started the car.

 

“No problem.  But are you seriously sick?” He eyed me carefully.  I laughed.

 

“Nah, I’m fine.  But we should seriously go to one of our houses because I don’t want to run into him.”

 

“He seems a little obsessed with you.” Toby smirked.  “Sure you still like him?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Who do you like now?” He raised an eyebrow.  

 

“No one.  I only know like one guy.”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“I don’t know Toby, maybe the guy driving.”  I said sarcastically.  Toby did his loud laugh that I’ve come to like.  

 

“So we can go to my house if it’s alright with you?”  

 

“Perfectly fine.” I said.  I don’t think I need to grab anything.  Nope I’m good.  I put my head on the window.  I can’t believe Tom did that.  There are so many places I could have gone, and he followed me to freaking California.  Then acted like that.  He was so calm the last time I saw him.  Maybe it’s just because he hasn’t seen me in such a long time.  

 

“Still tired?” Toby asked when he pulled into the driveway.  

 

“Kind of.” I said, getting out.

 

“We still have to make a vlog.” He smiled, slowly taking out his phone.  I sighed dramatically..

 

“Go ahead.” I smiled and walked to the door.  He unlocked it before starting his video.

 

“Audience, wha-?  Why are you looking at hothothot?” I turned around, pretending to be offended.  He laughed and I did too.  

 

“Intro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness!” Toby said loudly.  I watched him as he walked around, talking to his phone.  He was funny looking, walking with his arm outstretched and talking to the phone.  

 

“Gurl, come say bye to the audience.” Toby called to me in his ghetto voice.  I came up behind him, resting my chin on his shoulder.  

 

“Bye audience!” I waved.    
  
"BOOP!"


	8. Chapter 8

Toby’s POV:

 

“Hey, I have to do some play throughs.”  I told her.  

 

“Okay, I’ll watch T.V.” She started to go into the living room.  I thought about asking her to play with me, but I don’t think she’ll want to be on the camera.  I’ll get her to play something afterwards.  

 

I went to my “office” and pulled the blankets over my windows.  The audience seems to like it when it’s darker in here, especially for the scarier games.  I’ll start out with the Witch’s House.  It’s pretty creepy.  

 

“Hello once again, Audience!”  I said when the camera turned on.  “When we left off, I was arranging flowers...and being smashed by murderous rocks.”  I started the games and went around the house trying not to die.  This was frustrating.  I died multiple times, and I’m sure Skylar can hear me.  

 

“You okay?” She asked when I did my outro.  I didn’t know she was there.  She had a smirk written across her face and she was leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed.  

 

“How long have you been there?”

 

“When you started screaming.”  She pushed off the wall with her shoulder.  “It sounded like someone was killing you.”  I laughed.

 

“That’s pretty much what happened.”  She smiled and made her way to stand by me.

 

“What games do you play?”  She asked.  

 

“A lot.”  I looked up. “Minecraft, Happy Wheels, Witch’s House, Bioshock Infinite, Surgeon Simulator, iSketch, Amnesia, and more.” I listed.  I could barely remember all of the games I played.  

 

“I played some Minecraft before I left, but not long enough to understand what was happening.”  She rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“I could play that next and you could watch.” I looked around for another chair.  “There’s a chair.” I pointed to a corner.  Skylar went over and just sat down.  I gave her a look that said “really?”.  She smiled innocently.  

 

“Come here.” I told her.  She sighed and pulled the chair over by me.

 

“Ugh, now I have to sit by a smelly nerd.” She complained with a wink.  

 

“How rude.” I said with a “gay” voice.  She giggled.  I started up Minecraft and the camera.  I did my usual intro.  But this time I added in Skylar’s name and she smiled at the camera.

 

“She’s here to make sure I don’t die.”

 

“No promises.”  We laughed and I went around the world.  When I showed her some spots and what to do, she took control.  Skylar liked chasing the pigs and riding them.  She got me killed by a creeper.

 

“Oh my God, look at it!”  She laughed when she first saw the green time bomb.  “I’m too perverted.  I can’t look at those things.”  

 

“Gurl, get your head out of there!” I said with the ghetto voice.  She kept laughing, with her head tilted back.  She looked like she was having a laugh attack.  I think it’s a good time to stop before she embarrasses herself too much.  I turned off the camera and she was still laughing.  

 

“You’re such a spaz.” I commented.

 

“I’m tired.” She was still giggling as she wiped away tears.  

 

“I have a game you can play.  But you have to look away for now.”  She closed her eyes, biting her lip.  I turned on Slenderman.  I doubt she’s played this.  I got up and turned off the lights.  

 

“Toby?” She said softly.  I sat back down.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re fine.” I assured.  I got the game started so she couldn’t see the title.  “Okay you can look.”  She opened her eyes.  

 

“What?” She looked closely at the screen.  

 

“You can just figure it out on your own.” I pushed away from the computer.  She looked at me, kind of scared.

 

“It’s dark and I’m in the woods, how the hell is this supposed to be good?” She asked.  I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

 

“You can do it.” Was all I said.  She sighed loudly, almost adding a growl to it.  She figured out the controls and started to move around.  

 

“I don’t know if I should go arou- ooh what’s this.” She got distracted by a note on a tree.

 

“‘Help me’.” She read out loud.  “Well that can’t be good.”  She laughed nervously.  She moved around some more and found the bathroom.  There was another note.

 

“Aww it’s a drawing of a man and trees!” She cooed.  “How cute!  I’d put it on my wall of drawings.” She turned around the corner and screamed; she was found by Slenderman.   She looked away, covering her face.  I couldn’t tell if she was laughing or crying.  I know I was laughing.  

 

“I hate you, Toby!” She cried out.  I moved to kneel in front of her.  I felt bad and pulled her into a hug.  She was tense and shivering, but she put her head on my shoulder.

 

“I’m a damn baby.” She muttered through her sobs of something.  

 

“Are you laughing or crying?”

 

“Both.”  I chuckled.  Poor thing.  She was cute concentrating on the game, but now I felt really bad for scaring her like that.  But it was worth the laugh.  

 

She calmed down, but kept herself in my arms.  I thought she was asleep from the way her breathing calmed down.  I could feel her breath on my neck and it tickled.

 

“Skylar?” I asked softly. She moved to look at me.  Her eyes were slightly puffy and tears stained her cheeks.

 

“I want to play again.” She put a brave smile on.  I could only laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Skylar’s POV:**

 

I played Slender maybe a little bit too much.  I was getting braver though and got five notes by the sixth time.  I made Toby sit close to me, so I had a shoulder to hide my face on.  He laughed and jumped with me.  I felt safe around him.  He’d rub my back or shoulder if I got too scared.  Could he be and sweeter?

 

“You should play Amnesia.” He suggested.  

 

“Is it scary too?”

 

“Maybe.”  

 

“You can play it first and I’ll watch.” I sat back as he set it up.  Jesus, just the title screen looked creepy.  He ran around, trying to find a good hiding spot.  We heard a growl and Toby started to splutter random words.  He came to a door and out came some monster thing.  We screamed and I jumped to Toby.  He was laughing that loud laugh and held me as tightly as possible.  

 

“I am not playing that!” I said into his chest.  His chest rumbled with a chuckle.  He rested his cheek on the top of my head.  I was very comfortable like this.  I closed my eyes and just listened to his heart beat.  But my phone ruined the moment.  

 

“What was that?” Toby pulled away.  

 

“My phone.” I dug it out of my pocket to see Tom was calling.  “Hello?”

 

“Hey beautiful.” He greeted.  I rolled my eyes.  Toby gave me a questioning look.  I put my lips to my fingers and turned on the speakers.  

 

“Hey Tom.”

 

“Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yeah, Toby’s taking good care of me.”  I said with a wink to Toby.  

 

“How long have you known him?”  Tom asked.  I looked at Toby.  

 

“Uh, three days.” I said slowly.  

 

“Three days?” Tom laughed, but I could tell it was strained.  “You can’t do that!  He could rape or kill you.”  Toby sucked in his cheeks to and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.  

 

“Trust me, he’s had enough times to do that.  But you want to know what?  He hasn’t.  I’m perfectly fine.”  My voice shook as I tried to stay calm.  Tom, you dork.

 

“What do you mean ‘he’s had enough times to do that’?” Blake sounded slightly mad.

 

“Well, I obviously slept with him the first night.”  I said sarcastically.  That’s partially true.  More like the second night though.  

 

“Skylar!” Tom yelled.  “Tell me where you live!  I’m taking you to my hotel.”

 

“Tom!” I yelled back, but with more humor in my voice. “I am twenty eight!  I can take care of myself!”  

 

“You’re with a strange man, you could get hurt!”

 

“What did I just tell you?  I’m fine.”

 

“Don’t let him take your..” Blake stopped.  I knew exactly what he was talking about, but Toby didn’t seem to understand.

 

“My what?” I played dumb.

 

“Virginity.” Tom whispered.  I about died.  Toby was blushing.  Oh boys, how you entertain me.

 

“Who said I’m a virgin.” I smirked.  Toby’s eyes widened and I shook my head.  I am still happily a “prude”; as I’ve been called in the past.

 

“Skylar!”

 

“Bye Blake!” I hung up.

 

“So you’re a virgin?” Toby asked shyly.

 

“Of course.  I’m too stubborn to just let anyone fuck me.  Plus my mother scared me into abstinence.” I laughed.  Toby was just getting more pink by the second.  

 

“I don’t want to ask how.” He looked away.  I laughed.

 

“Good because I wasn’t going to tell you.”  My phone buzzed again.  It was a text from Mom.

 

From: Mummsy

To: Skylar

 

Blake says you had sex?!  Skylar?!  And who is this man you’re with?!

 

“Wow, he already told my mom.” I said.  Toby laughed.

 

From: Skylar

To: Mummsy

 

He asked and I decided to have fun.  Don’t worry, I’m still terrified by the thought.  This man is Toby.  He’s a Youtuber.  He’s been hanging out with me lately.  Don’t worry, nothing will happen.

 

Toby was still looking away and I checked the time on my phone.  It was six.  How does the time fly like that?  I have to get home though, because I have work tomorrow.

 

“Hey, I’ve got to go.” I told Toby, standing up.  Toby stood with me.

 

“Do you need a ride?”

 

“It’d be nice, yes.”  I smiled.  We said bye to Gryphon and went to his car.  

 

“Why are you leaving so early?” He asked.

 

“I have to work tomorrow.”

 

“Where do you work?”

 

“A book store.”  I love books, so I was happy to get this job.  If only the co-workers were nicer.  But I’m probably just as mean to them as they are to me.  

 

“I’m going to stalk you tomorrow.”  He smirked.

 

“First the cafe and now my work?  Actually as long as it’s you and not Tom.”  He laughed.

 

“I’ll keep you safe.”  I smiled to myself.  Toby parked and got out with me.  We walked together and when we got to my door we just stood there.  I looked up at him.  Then I got brave.  I kissed his cheek quickly and retreated to my room, not looking back.


	10. Chapter 10

Toby’s POV:

 

She kissed my cheek.  She.  Kissed.  My.  Cheek.  It was quick and she didn’t look at me afterwards, but she did it!  And I know she doesn’t like Tom any more; that much is obvious.  I think she likes me.  I want to see her tomorrow.  And I will.  

 

I went home, feeling as happy as ever.  I gave Gryphon his treat and then texted my friend Sean.  

 

From: Toby

To: Sean

 

Hey I never told you about this girl I met on Friday.

 

From: Sean

To: Toby

 

You meet girls just about every day.  I’m guessing she’s a crazy fan?  She wanted to steal your hair?

 

From: Toby

To: Sean

 

No, she’s better.  She didn’t know who I was.  She didn’t seem to like me at first, but the longer we hung out, the more she liked me.  And she’s more than hot.  She’s beautiful.

 

From: Sean

To: Toby

 

That was deep.  I want to meet this chick.  

 

From: Toby

To: Sean

 

She works at Barnes and Noble.  I’m going to see her there tomorrow.  Bring Jack along.

 

From: Sean

To: Toby

 

Cool.  What time?

 

Shoot.  I didn’t get her hours.

 

From: Toby

To: Sean

 

Um, tenish.  

 

From: Sean

To: Toby

 

Early.  But I hope worth it.  See you then.

 

I think it’ll be a little awkward for Skylar to see me, after what she did, but maybe it’ll be easier to talk with some other people around.  I was excited to see her, but nervous too.  What if she won’t talk to me.  What if she starts to like Jack or Sean?  I went to my bedroom to lay down.  

 

I thought about the stuff I've gathered on her.  She left Kansas to get away from people and start over.  But what would make her do that?  I hope I don’t do anything that’ll make her move away.  I could ask her about when we’re alone again, but it might be too much for her.  She’d probably make a joke about it, or get sarcastic.  She didn’t seem to care what people said.  She’d laugh about it and move on.

 

Her bracelets seemed to be attached to her.  She didn’t even take them off at the beach.  I know some audience members who wear bracelets and then reveal they have a history of cutting.  Skylar hasn’t hinted anything that shows she’s done that.  If she did I’d probably cry and not be able to leave her side.  ‘Cause I’m a Goddamn sweet heart.  

 

~~

 

I had fallen asleep to my thoughts with Gryphon at my side.  It was a dreamless sleep and I woke up at ten.  Shoot.  I didn’t have time for a shower, so I just dumped cologne on myself.  I ran out the door and to my car.  I had to wait for a lady and her kid to walk across the sidewalk at the end of my driveway.  The second they were out of my way, I took off.  I was getting texts, but being a good and safe person, I didn’t look at them.  They were probably from Sean and Jack anyways.  

 

I made it to the bookstore in record time.  I ran in, breathless to see Sean and Jack talking to each other.  Then I saw Skylar behind the checkout counter, reading a book for kids.  Her bangs were pinned back by a small black bow.  She didn’t look up, and I was happy.  I didn’t want her seeing me just quite yet.  The place was kind of small, but it only looked that way because of all of the books.

 

“Hey Toby!” Jack said loudly.  Skylar’s head snapped up.  She looked at me and she started blushing, but tried to hide behind the book.  Jack and Sean made their way to me.  

 

“So where’s the girl?” Sean asked.  I looked over at Skylar.  Still hiding, but slightly peeking at us.  

 

“Over there.” I nodded towards her.  Sean and Jack turned their heads.  

 

“She’s been going through books like that for the past fifteen minutes.” Jack whispered to me.  

 

“She is cute though.” Sean commented.  

 

“And she’s Toby’s.” Jack gave me his creepy face.  I just rolled my eyes.  We made our way to Skylar. 

 

“‘Sup girl?” Jack leaned on the counter.  Skylar looked up, her cheeks back to their normal shade.  Her eyes met mine for a second before going back to Jack.

 

“‘Sup boy.” She said back.  Sean and Jack laughed.  I smiled.  She’s good.

 

“What’s your name?” Sean asked.

 

“Toby didn’t tell you?”

 

“He just said he met a beautiful girl.” Jack winked.  She blushed again.  

 

“I think your friend is going blind.” She muttered.  

 

“Ah she’s so modest.” Sean said with a smile.  Skylar gave him a shy smile.  

 

“Anyways, back to your name.”

 

“Skylar.”

 

“That’s a pretty name.” Jack complemented.  “What does it mean?”

 

“I-I don't know." She looked weirded out by the question.

 

“Either way it’s perfect.” I managed to say.  I was shy today, which is rare.  Skylar looked down.  She regrets that kiss, I know it.  

 

“Ooh!” Jack and Sean pretended to be girls as they squealed.  Skylar laughed.  

 

“You have some interesting friends.” She told me, just slightly glancing at me.

 

“Hey, freak, don’t flirt!”  A man came from behind a door.  Skylar rolled her eyes.

 

“Hey, perv, don’t eat so much.  It doesn’t do well for the body.” She smiled at the man.  He looked like he was going to hurt her.  But Skylar kept her smug expression.  She’s going to get hurt someday.

 

“I swear to God, Skylar, I can get you fired.” He growled.

 

“You have said that every time I’m here, and I’m still here.” She looked at us.  “It was nice ‘flirting’ with you.  I’ll talk to you later.” She sent the last sentence my way.  She’s going to talk to me!  I did a victory dance in my head.  Jack tugged on my arm and we left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Skylar's POV:**

 

I was stuck at work by myself; except for Jay of course.  He kept mumbling under his breath.  He can pout all he wants.  I ain’t goin’ anywhere.  No one really came in today.  It was slow and I just wanted to go home.  Or to Toby’s.  I’m surprised he came to see me after last night.  I mean, it was just a kiss on the cheek, but still!  That was crazy for me to do.  I don’t know if I regret it or not.  I think I don’t because he came to see me today.  

  
I left work around dinner time and started on my journey home.  It was busy, as always on the streets of L.A.  I don't really know why I moved here, since everything is so expensive and there are way too many people.  It's the opposite of me.  Which, I guess, is exactly why I moved here.  No one was supposed to guess that I had moved all the way to this place.

 

“Skylar!”  There goes my happy mood.  I looked behind my shoulder to see Tom running at me.  I wanted to run away.  So I did.  I mentally thanked Mom for making me go running with her every Monday and Wednesday last year.  Tom kept calling my name and I just ran faster.  I was well enough ahead for him to not see me turn.  The first place I saw was an alley.  I don’t care how much I hate small alleys, I need a place to hide.  I pressed myself against the wall and waited for Tom to go by.  He eventually did and I was safe.  No one was in the alley and I prayed a thanks to whoever was listening.  

 

I walked out of the alley and walked towards my apartment.  I could stop by Rosie’s and have a snack.  Or dinner, since it's almost six.  Then I could try to find my way to Toby’s.  I could talk to him about that kiss.  

 

Rosie was home, but Andy wasn’t.

 

“Andy told me to tell you it’s not fair you got to be in two lazy vlogs.” Rosie smiled.  I chuckled.  Poor Andy only got to see her idol once.  

 

“You should call me when she comes back.  We can hang out with Tobuscus again.”  I stole a cookie from a plate on the kitchen counter.

 

“I think it’s sweet that man took time out of his day to go to the store with you two.” Rosie smiled.  “I don’t know many celebrities that would do that.”

 

“Do you even know a celebrity?” I laughed, my mouth full of cookie.  Rosie laughed too.  Rosie sent me back to my apartment with the rest of the cookies.  I love that woman.  I sat on my floor, trying not to eat all the cookies.  Then I heard a knock on my door.  I jumped up to open it.  It was Toby.

 

“How did you know I was home?” I asked.  

 

“I was driving by and I saw you.” He smiled.  

 

“Oh okay, stalker.” I teased, opening the door wider for him.  He came in with a smile.

 

“I wanted to talk to you.” He said, sitting on the floor by my cookies.  This can’t be good.  It’s never good when someone says those words.  Toby looks serious.  

 

“Okay.” I sat down too.

 

“What was that kiss for last night?”  

 

“Um, a thanks.  For taking me in during that storm.”  I said.  Toby just sat there, looking at the ground.

 

“Skylar,” his head shot up. “I like you.  A lot.  I know we’ve only known each other for such a short time, but Skylar, you’re amazing.  You probably don’t feel the same way, and I understand.  I’m just the creep that came up to you.  I know I just ruined it.  I just wanted you to know.” Toby stood up and started towards the door.  I went with him.

 

“Toby.” I said, pulling on his arm.  He turned around with a sad face.  I took a deep breath and stood on the tip of my toes.  Then our lips connected.


	12. Chapter 12

**Toby’s POV:**

 

It’s been a couple of days since Skylar kissed me.  She hasn’t been over and I haven’t seen her around.  I couldn’t believe I told her all of that.  I can’t believe she kissed me.  I wanted to see her.  I wanted to tell her that I liked it.  She was perfect.  It was just a small kiss, but it was the best feeling ever.  I didn’t want to let go.  She’s turning me into a love sick puppy.  

 

I don’t know what to do.  It’s Thursday and I woke up early so I could get my games out of the way.  There’s nothing to vlog about.  I guess I could see what the audience is doing.  But they’d probably talk about Skylar.  Or trolls will hate on me.  Either way, it won’t put me in a better mood.  I could take Gryphon on a walk; even though it’s eight.  Maybe stop by Skylar’s apartment, just to see if she’s out.  

 

Gryphon was happy to get out of the house.  I was too.  I guess I could vlog right now.  I’m far enough away from my house.  I got my phone out and pointed it at some flowers.

 

“Audience?” I asked in my gay voice. “What are  you doing looking at flowers?  Their so pretty.” I giggled then returned to my normal voice. “Intro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness!”  I kept walking towards Skylar’s building as I talked about nothing.  I was finished by the time I could see the apartment complex.  I walked faster, my heart racing.  I could see her.  I could ask her out.  No, I couldn’t I’m too much of a chicken.  Yes.  No.  Yes. No.  Yes.  I can.  I feel like that train.   _I think I can, I think I can, I think I can._

 

I stood at the bottom of the stairs.  I had the courage.  I know I do.  She won’t yell at me or shut the door on my face.  She’s better than that.

 

“Hey!” I heard a familiar voice.  It wasn’t Skylar’s though and it was behind me.  I turned to see Tom marching towards me.  

 

“Hi.” I said back.  As he got closer I could tell he was not in the mood for a chat.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked.  He was right in my face.  Blake’s thicker than me, and I am smart enough to not throw the first punch with this man.

 

“I came to say hi to Skylar.” I said like it was obvious.

 

“She doesn’t like you, okay?  She told me!  She says she just feels bad for you.”  Tom snarled.  What?  “I told her to just stop hanging around you.  I knew you’d get your hopes up too high.”

 

“Really now?” I played calm.  Did she really say that?  Was it all a lie?  “So what are you doing here?”

 

“She called me.  She needed someone to talk to.”  Tom got a smug smile. “I’m sure I could get her to kiss me tonight.”

 

“So what?  She kissed me on Tuesday.”  Probably not the best thing to say.  Tom’s face turned red and he was breathing heavily.  Being a man, I stood my ground.  And he punched me in the gut.  That was a harder blow than I thought it’d be.  I bent over, gasping for air.  Tom lifted his knee and it met my nose.  Gryphon was barking and I was scared Tom would get Gryphon.  

 

I fell to the ground, holding my face and stomach.  Tom punched and kicked.  I heard someone running down the stairs screaming.  It was a girl.  I rolled over to face the stairs, Blake still kicking.  I was blacking out, but I could see blonde hair.  Skylar.  She came to help me!  I tried to call to her, but I was out before anything could come out.


End file.
